Origin of Fearlings…
by Arcew
Summary: Everyone knows of Pitch Black and his rebirth from the fearlings… but what were the fearlings origins, where did they come from… and why are silver stars the blame of their origins… ((SandyXSilver[oc] no boyxboy... all takes place before and during Kozmotis run as general and change to Pitch Black... Rated T for Milled talk and mentions of mature séance...))
1. Chapter 1

Origin of Fearlings…

_**Summary**_**: Everyone knows of Pitch Black and his rebirth from the fearlings… but what were the fearlings origins, where did they come from… and why are silver stars the blame of their origins… **

_**Arthur's notes**_**: Story takes place in the normal universe of RotG… in a time when Pitch Black was not the boogieman… in a time; even before he was General Kozmotis Pitchiner… he is a privet working under the first general… General Satin Onyx (**_**Sa-teen On-ex**_**)… **

**Also some head-cannons for this story (only for this story until further noted… if you want to use these head-cannons, feel free to use but I would like to be credited for these please…): **

**Sandy is a MALE star… and is GOLD… but what of female stars. So here it is; Male stars are Gold, Female stars are Silver. Male stars are numerous, Female stars are few… very few. Because of there being so few females to males, male stars fight over or even kill to protect their female from other male stars… grim, but a fact (for this head-cannon).**

**In rare cases when a Gold and Silver star meet, they form a bond that cannot be severed by no other… because there is no word for this bond in star language, they adapted a word from a race of trolls who have a complex system for romance (homestruck reference :D)… the only word that truly fit… Matespirit. **

**(And this one is a bit m-rated) a Female star who has yet to mate with a Male star and is a virgin, apon a Female stars first mating session… she can give one wish that can break the bounders of normal wishes. Whatever the wish is, it will be granted… but be warned, some wishes backfire and turn on the person who wished it… the severity of the backfire depends on the type of wish… which can be deadly, or worse… it takes the saying 'Be careful what you wish for' to an extreme… **

**I may add more in later chapters, but for now these are the main head-cannons for this story. Now for a bit of foreshadowing and character info; **

**General Satin is a bit of a control freak, but he hides it well. He is a man that wishes for more power… more than what he has now. He has short, straight black hair and golden eyes… I'm sure you are figuring out the story thus far… **

**Kozmotis is a young man about to be a father, he is honored to be in the golden army and always does his best to protect the innocent… and every promise he makes, he keeps. His motto 'A man is only as good as his word.' (All takes place before his change…)**

**Nova Phoenix Mansnoozie is a single father, like most Golden Stars. His matespirit passed away during a mission as a star pilot granting wishes. His son, Sanderson 'Sandy' Mansnoozie, was still a new born and has never seen his mother, thus has never seen a silver star in which the mother is the first a young male star sees… he himself is a star pilot an is said to be the best around… thou he would deny it greatly, stating his matespirit was the best around… **

**Silver is a new born and is an orphan… she will develop thru the story. (Is also my OC :3)**

**Sorry to have kept you waiting but I thought I should inform you of some important stuff before we dove into the story… I hope I didn't confuse you too much. If you have any questions please leave a review and I will answer it to the best I can ^^; **

**It is rated T because I am terrible at mature moments… this is sad because I am 22 :P**

* * *

_Where there is love there is life.__  
__Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

The Golden Age… a time where there was no shadows… no fears… no darkness. The Tsar Lunar family watches over the golden star citizens… male citizens. There were rarely any female stars to be seen. Almost none…

The head of the family established an army in gold as the enforcers of justice and peace… the king has dubbed them as… The Golden Army.

The one who was chosen to lead this Golden Army was one person who has proven themselves as the best of the best… Satin Onyx….

"All hail you're new general… Satin Onyx!"

"SATIN… SATIN… SATIN…" the crowed cheered…

The new general had hidden a dark grin…

* * *

"Ok soldiers… LINE UP!" comes the command of General Satin.

Satin had been a general for a few years now and loved every second of it. He loved the feeling of power, of dominance over the weak… but as of late, he has been working on a project. A project that will get him even more power…

But as of today, he needed someone to work at his side… to assist him. To do so without questions…

Satin walked the line of solders, carefully looking for any flaws or reasons that the solder could not preformed the task… he stopped at a scrawny looking young man "…" he looked at the boy who cowered under his glare, Satin inwardly grinning "… Tisk… and you call yourself a soldier… MAN UP BOY!" the young man straightened up and yelled "SIR YES SIR!" and Satin continued down the line…

'_Huff, these are not men… these are lambs being lead to the slaughter house…_' he thought as he looked over every soldier, every man, every boy… till one caught his eyes…

The soldier was tall and lean, slick black hair, and had a smile on his face… This interested the general.

"YOU…' Satin pointed to the man as the soldiers around him backed off '… what is your name?"

"Privet Kozmotis Pitchiner… SIR!" he answered.

"Tell me… Kozzy… why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Because I am an enforcer of justice and peace, and will protect the weak and innocent… SIR!" Kozmotis smiled. '_… and my beautiful daughter was recently born as well…_' he thought.

Satin brought a hand to his own chin… "Tell me, if I pick you to assist me… will you do as I say?"

"To the full extent of the law. …. Oh, SIR!"

"Hmm… do you have a motto?"

"Yes sir… a man is only as good as his word…"

Satin began to grin… '_Yes, he will do…_' "Ok then… Kozzy… Do you give me your word that you will assist me with a project I am working on?"

Kozmotis stood straight up "SIR. YES SIR!"

* * *

As the months went by, Kozmotis found his work to be just… weird…

The general preferred to stay in his home… never taking a step out. Kozmotis mainly would be running to and from the Grand library, bringing back books from generations ago.

Kozmotis went to ask Satin about them but the general merely said "… it is no business of yours. Just bring the books I ask for and return these." The general looked pale and worn, having not left his home for the nine months that Kozmotis has been working with him.

Satin was looking darker and darker as months pass…

'_How long can the general keep this up?_'

Kozmotis looked at the current books he held, all on female stars. '_Why is he looking up books on silver stars? They are only stories and legends… I doubt there are any silver stars left… there is just so few of them… it's sad really…_'

He looked at a particular story… one that was said to be the beginning of the Tsar Lunar Empire. He read it to himself, seeing as he didn't need to be back so soon… the book itself held the ancient star language and the pictures where in simple detail…

'_Once apon a time, there was two stars who loved each other very much… a young Gold star and a young Silver star… the silver star wanted to make the gold star as happy as she could make him… she asked him what he wished for the most… as he thought, he asked to be a king… but deep down in his heart, he only wished for her to be with him… in life and in death… '__**Your wish is granted…**__' she said, seeing his true wish rather than the one he asked for… soon after, the gold star became king and the silver star his queen… not long after, he fell to the greed and power of the crown… the silver queen begged for him to come to his senses, but the golden king ignored her pleas… one night, during a great storm, the gold king let his paranoia get the better of him… he held his sword close as lightning flashed and thunder sound… as his fear grew, he saw a figure in the dark… he rammed his sword threw the being… only to find out it was the silver queen, coming to check on him… the gold king began to weep over what he had done… he failed to see ax on the wall… the ax fell, and cut thou his side… as he bled, he looked to his queen and admire her silver light… '__**I should have never wished to be king…**__' he said to her, crying… '__**For you to be king, I did not grant that wish. You did not truly wish to be king… you wished for us to be together forever. Your true wish for us to be together, in life and in death… that was the wish I granted…**__' she said with a final smile… tears came to the golden kings eyes as she said all this… and as her light went out, the golden king held her close… he realized what a fool he was… he did not need to be a king to be happy… '__**Wait for me, my silver angle… I will join you soon.**__' He whispered to her… the next day, a servant found the king and queen passed on… they were entombed in a gold and silver casket together… in the will of the royalty, for the silver queen was only a few months away from her first born child, the title of king and ruler of the land went to Manny Tsar Lunar the first, the loyal servant of the silver queen… the lunar family was said to have been in rule ever since…_'

It was an old fable on how the Tsar lunar family came to power, as well as the old legend of sliver stars and the ultimate wish…

Kozmotis closed the book as he looked up at the sky… why was Satin looking at these old stories? What could he be after? "Maybe I should check on him…"

'_**LOOK OUT!**_'

The startled cry caught Kozmotis attention. He looked in the direction of the cry…

A black creature on four legs ran into the open square…its body long and slender… spiral horns grew straight back from its head… its tail long and whip like… its maw dripping with saliva… its long claws dripping with liquid gold. "_**Yeess, run little stars… your feearr… such a delicacy…**_"

Many golden stars, young and old, ran from the beast in fear… a young infant star fell over and began to crying as the father went to protect his child… Kozmotis immediately got to his feet and drew his sword.

"If you harm another star, I will slaughter you beast!" Kozmotis yelled as he stood in front of the father and son…

"_**Hee hee… you threatening me little soldier? I am more powerful than you can ever image… I AM A GOD!**_" the beast called. It stood on its hind legs; standing twice the size of Kozmotis…

The father star and his son ran for cover as the two began to fight…

Kozmotis got in a few good shots in on the beast… but the attacks seem to do nothing. The creature out best him by using its whip like tail to trip him. As Kozmotis was on his back, the creature pinned him down… it drew its dragon like head down to his ear "_**You won't be able to protect them all… Kozzy…**_" whispered the beast as he gave a toothy grin…

Kozmotis eyes widen at what the beast said… and that nick name… only one person called him that… "… Satin?"

The beast lifted his head, his yellow eyes and toothy grin face down at Kozmotis as more soldiers were arriving… "_**Tell next time… Kozzy…**_" the beast said as he ran into the shadows…

"Kozmotis… are you ok?" asked one of the two soldiers that came to his aid…

"… I am fine… but we need to check on the General…"

* * *

As Kozmotis and the soldiers come up to General Satin's home, Kozmotis busted the front door down…

"General?!" Kozmotis called out… no answer.

"I will check the upstairs, you two check the main floor and basement…" he said to the soldiers.

They both nodded as one went down the steps to the cellar and the other went through the hall door.

Kozmotis walked up the steps, sword drawn for defense…

He entered a room and looked around, finding papers and unreturned books…

Kozmotis took a look at the papers on the desk "What where you doing Satin?"

From the looks of what the general was doing, he was trying to… reverse a wish. All theories on how to undo a wish…

"What was I helping you to do?!"

A small noise came from a crossed the all… to another room.

"…?" Kozmotis walked out of the room to see what the noise was… he slowly opened the door…

As he walked into the dimly lit room, the site he saw before him was horrific…

Before him was a silver star… incredibly thin and malnourished… her stomach was huge and round… she was barely breathing…

"… no… oh Royal Tsar, no…"

He rushed over to the star, he looked at her fragile state… he looked her over, and came to a conclusion.

Satin raped her, and wished for something… but what that something was… that was the mystery…

The star flinched and griped at her stomach, her silver blood flowing from her…

"…! A-are you… oh, oh what do I do?" Kozmotis had no idea how to comfort the little star in her time of pain… he didn't know if the star would survive the birth… "… c-can you hold on while I get a doctor?"

The star looked at him with tears in her eyes; she shook her head 'no' …

Kozmotis looked helplessly at the Silver Star as she was giving birth to her first… and last child.

* * *

Hours seem to pass as the two soldiers came up to check on Kozmotis, only to find him looking after a dying star… she had yet to birth the child and was growing weaker…

They brought up a few chars for Kozmotis and themselves to sit in… he took the sit and gently grabbed the stars hand… "… Please… please live…" he begged…

The star looked at the young man, her eyes glazed over. She gasped as she pulled on the hand clasping hers, wishing to speak to him one final time. Kozmotis leaned in to listen…

'_**I don't… have… much time. Cu… cut her… out of me. Save her… and… and find her… a good… home…**_' she weakly said as she final breath was drawn…

Kozmotis when wide eyed as she watched her die that very second… '_She… she knew the child's gender already…_' he looked to her stomach as the light congregated there and began to dim once more…

"…! You… soldier, hand me your knife **NOW**!" he commanded hastily…

The soldier complied and had the knife out before the command left Kozmotis mouth…

Kozmotis was quick to cut out the child from the dead star… he had the new born female star in his hands… small and loud as she screamed out… so tiny and underweight…

"Sir, I can't believe what just happened… in the GENERALS house…"

Kozmotis held the bloody child close… and looked to see that only one of the two soldiers stayed behind "… Where is the other soldier?"

"I am here sir… just fetching some warm water to clean the infant." Spoke said soldier as he entered with a small tub of warm water and a few towels slung over his shoulder. "Is the mother star ok?"

"… She died before the birth… Kozmotis had to cut into her lifeless body to get the child out… thou I doubt she would have survived after anyway, looking at her current condition." Said the other…

Kozmotis began to clean the screaming child as the two soldiers gave the body a look over…

"Shhh little one, you're safe now…" he said to the blaring infant, gently washing her as she began to calm down… "… there, there little one… for one so small, you have quite the lungs…" he chuckled…

Kozmotis had never seen a child so silver, he has seen many few young female children, but none with a glow like this infant. Her silver hair and her pale skin… she barely opened her eyes but he could tell they were a combination of blue and silver… Kozmotis gently wrapped the child in a warm clean towel.

"Now, dear child… what do we call you?" he said as he pointed his finger to the child. Her incredibly tiny hand barely grabbed his thin finger, making cooing noises…

"How about Silver?" asked the first soldier.

"Yea I like that name…" replied the second…

Kozmotis looked to the two soldiers and then at the child. "Hmm, that seems appropriate. Silver it is." He smiled down at the new born… thou in his heart, he felt like the cause of the now orphaned child…

* * *

"After the events of what you have told me and how you handled yourself… I promote you to General. Congratulations… General Kozmotis Pitchiner." Said the king "Do you plan to care for the orphan child?"

"Yes your majesty. I promised the mother I would care for her." He said, still holding the child close.

"I see… will you be able to care for her with your own not even a year old yet?"

"I believe it will be easier to care for them both…"

"I see… I wish you well, thou the young infant looks to be of low health…"

"I believe she will survive, after all… she is a Pitchiner now." The new general smiled as the little Silver Star dreamed…

* * *

**I worked all day on this first chapter rather than work on the forth chapter of '**_**a memory in a song**_**'**

**Please tell me what you think so far of this story and if you leave enough reviews, I'll make a second chapter.**

**Also, I would love to hear what you would name the two soldiers that helped Kozzy… if I like them I'll use them in the next chapter… **

**And if you can guess the father and son in the square, I will give you cookies and Doritos :3**


	2. A School Visit…

A School Visit…

_**Chapter Summary**_**: Kozmotis inspires a few young stars and someone finds there Matespirit… **

_**Arthur's note**_**: QvQ I am so happy and surprised it got a few reviews… well I did have the names for the two solders last night but now those names are a bit fuzzy now… they will come back to me later.**

**On another note, thank-you to all those who are faving and reviewing the story… **

**For jokermask18, I understand that this needs to be under 'Guardians of Childhood'… I just didn't know that the category existed ^^; I have yet to even see the movie… I might make another story and put it in that category, but for now I leave this one here… sorry, but I do have more ideas around this story and when I make more they will go to 'Guardians of Childhood'… **

**For Michael. holzinger.77 and Nyx kerry, yes… you both are correct. That was Sandy and his dad ^v^ *give big BIG basket of cookies, Doritos, and a giant glass of milk* thou it was kind of obvious ^^; the thought of a toddler Sandy is so cute…**

**I'm surprised it got 'update soon' in both reviews… like I said in my last story; I am an artist of the drawing kind… not the writing kind. You writers definitely deserve credit because I am not in my element and it is very difficult for me… you writers are awesome ^v^**

**Final note, this chapter jumps a few years ahead and I've had this seen rolling in my head… there is a scene in this chapter that really happened to me, and if you can guess the scene… I might make another chapter OvO… kidding, I'm kidding… I wouldn't do you all like that, but you might get a surprise in the next chapter… **

**I need to work on my other story 'A Memory in a Song'… but I'm kind of stumped on how to continue… it will come to me… **

**Head-cannon review****:**

… **1) Sandy is a MALE star… and is GOLD… but what of female stars. So here it is; Male stars are Gold, Female stars are Silver. Male stars are numerous, Female stars are few… very few. Because of there being so few females to males, male stars fight over or even kill to protect their female from other male stars… grim, but a fact (for this head-cannon).**

… **2) In rare cases when a Gold and Silver star meet, they form a bond that cannot be severed by no other… because there is no word for this bond in star language, they adapted a word from a race of trolls who have a complex system for romance (homestruck reference :D)… the only word that truly fit… Matespirit. **

… **3) (And this one is a bit m-rated) a Female star who has yet to mate with a Male star and is a virgin, apon a Female stars first mating session… she can give one wish that can break the bounders of normal wishes. Whatever the wish is, it will be granted… but be warned, some wishes backfire and turn on the person who wished it… the severity of the backfire depends on the type of wish… which can be deadly, or worse… it takes the saying 'Be careful what you wish for' to an extreme… **

**I do not own any characters but Silver, Nova (Sandy's dad in the story), the two soldiers, and Satin… We all know what we would do if we own 'Rise of the Guardians' and 'Guardians of Childhood'… **

* * *

"GIRLS… I'M HOME!" Kozmotis called as he walked in the door of his home…

It had been a few years since the 'Monster Satin' incident… four or five years at the most… the thought of the once good general turn monster was a shock to everyone. And then not long after Satin's disappearance, smaller more vicious creatures started to pop up and pick off stars… Kozmotis main job now was to insure the star people's survival; meaning that if a female is in danger, they are to be protected at all cost…

Kozmotis thought of the past few years, the gathering of all the silver stars and having them stay at the Tsar Lunar family estate. It is the safest place right now for the few females they found… not counting his little star, there was about close to a hundred… very few compared to the numerous thousands of male stars in the city… the Lunar family felt the need to care for all the stars… and without the silver stars, the population of wishing stars would disappear forever…

Kozmotis failed to hear the pitter patter of feet as he was tackled to the ground by a black, green, and silver blur…

"DADDY!"/_**'DADDY!' **_Screamed both a little girl and a little star… the star being only a little over half the size of the little girl…

As Kozmotis looked at his two girls, he thought about Silver… she was still so small, but the doctors he takes her to have said that she is now as healthy as she can be… but because of her previous condition, she won't grow to normal star height… she was a runt and it is to be expected…

"Daddy, you're not listening…" Seraphine whined as he looked to his eldest daughter.

Kozmotis put his thoughts aside to put his attention to Seraphine as he chuckled

"Ok, ok you now have my focus… what is the news?"

"Nanny said I can start school!" Seraphine smiled "I'm all packed and ready to go!"

'_**I go school too…**_' stated Silver as Kozmotis sat up right, his girls in his lap…

"You two… School year does not start tell tomorrow…" he said as he pulled them both into a hug… Kozmotis looked sadly at the little Silver Star… "I am afraid you are still too young to go to school Silver. It's too dangerous for you…"

'_**But… I want go school too… like sissy…**_' Silver pulled the most adorable puppy face she could muster; her eyes were so big and sad…

"Aww, daddy…" Seraphine

Cooed as she held her baby step-sister close…

It took all of Kozmotis will power to not fall for the 'puppy star' look…

He bit his lip "I'm sorry girls, but it's not safe for Silver to go to school just yet…" he tried to reason.

"Ok…" Seraphine said, still holding Silver close…

'… _**twader…**_' the child star pouted…

Kozmotis chuckled once more as he picked them both up in his arms. "It is getting late, and you two should be off to bed…" he stated as he walked up the steps to the girls room…

"AWW…"/'_**Aww…**_' both girls groaned "… but I'm not tired…" said Seraphine… '_**I not tiwed… **__*yawn*__** …nether…**_' Silver rubbed her eyes…

Kozmotis smiled as he tucked both girls in their beds… "Ok, but the sooner you get to sleep the sooner you…' he taped Seraphine on the nose '… can go to school. Now… what dreams would you two like to have tonight?"

"I want to Dream of my first day of school tomorrow…" said Seraphine …

"Ok, I'll tell the star pilots…" he said to her as she began to slumber. She was soon asleep.

Kozmotis sat in Silver's bed now… he looked at her as he tucked her in "and what would you like the pilots to bring you little one?"

'… _**I want to see mommy…**_'

He stopped to look at her with a surprised expression "… why little one?" this was the first time Silver asked of this…

'_**Well, I want to ask mommy why I don't look like you or her…**_'

Kozmotis finally let the breath he had been holding go… "Oh, little one…" he was glad it wasn't about the real mother… "… You are so young to think like that." He was hoping to hold off on telling Silver about her real mother for just a few more years…

Silver yawned once more '_**but, but…**_ _*yawn*_ _**I have so many questions…**_'

Kozmotis pulled the little star close and kissed her forehead "you must sleep now Silver, I have to get ready to go to a young star class tomorrow…"

'_**Sissy goes to school and now YOU… I never get to do anything fun…**_'

"It was a last minute thing they pushed on me… next time I bring you with me, how does that sound?"

The little Silver Star yawned and rubbed her eyes once more '_**Oookkkaaayyyyy…**_' she said sleepily as she lean back into her bed…

He gave each child a kiss on the forehead "sweet dreams my little stars…" he said as he left the room to his study.

He entered and began to pack a satchel with items that would interest young golden stars…

He raked a hand though his hair when he was finished "Tomorrow is going to be a tough day…"

* * *

"Good morning daddy…" Said Seraphine as she finished her breakfast, the nanny pooka grabbing the plates up to clean…

"Good morning Seraphine… where is your sister?"

"Under the blankets, Still asleep…" replied the young girl as she jumped up and went to the door "… I got to go daddy…" she kissed his cheek and ran out the door to the bus…

"Seraphine seems quite eager to go to school… You go on sweetie; I'll wake Silver when lunch is ready…" Said the nanny bunny…

"Yes mam…" Kozmotis chuckled as he fixed the strap of the satchel '_Why does this bag feel heavier than yesterday… I must be getting old…_' he thought as he made his way to the star school…

* * *

"OK… OK! One question at a time children…" Kozmotis chuckled as he was swarmed by golden first graders as he entered the class room…

They had his arms, his legs, some even clung to his shirt… asking millions of questions at once…

'_**What's your weapon of choice?**_'

'_**Why are you so tall?**_'

'_**How old are you?**_'

'_**What's in your bag?**_' (Sandy asked this one :)

'_**Do you have candy?**_'

'_**I**_ _**lost a tooph… see?**_'

'_**Mister Hero… did you die?**_' that last one was from a small child star that was in his face… both his and the child stars eyes going cross…

Kozmotis failed to see one of the children reaching for his satchel… the little boy looked inside and saw a shimmer of silver and heard a giggle…

'_**Ok children… if you settle down, the general will answer all your questions…**_' spoke the teacher as he grabbed a few of the enthusiastic children… '_**… As you can see, they are a little… eager to meet you Mister Pitchiner…**_'

"Please, Mister Pitchiner was my father's name… you can call me Kozz…" Kozmotis smiled as he set a few children down.

Once the class was settled, and Kozmotis was in a char… small but comfortable, the children looked to him and waited…

One gold child was looking at Kozmotis satchel; he began to crawl over to it…

"Now, who has a question?"

The class began in an uproar of questions… '_**Class, raise your hand and when he picks you, you may then ask… SANDY!**_'

The mentioned star flinched as he was half way to the bag. The little star, smaller than the others, turn his head '_**y-yes sir?**_'

'_**Sit with the rest of the class mister…**_' the adult star with a stern look on his face pointed to the spot where the little star was originally sited.

'_**But…**_'

'_**Sandy…**_'

The little star pouted as he sat back with the other students…

* * *

As Kozmotis picked star after star to answer, the little star once again made his move to the bag… the teacher's attention on the general and the excited stars…

The little star pulled the satchel over to the play area, knowing that the area had a fold out wall to block view, and opened the bag…

He looked at a little Silver Star, pinned back silver hair, bangs similar to his… but silver… she had to be smaller than him, and he was small…

The little silver star brought a finger to her lips and made a shush sound '_**Don't tell daddy I hid in his bag…**_'

Rather than ask who dad was, he asked '_**What's your name?**_'

The little Silver Star popped her head out of the bag '_**My name is Silver… what's yours?**_'

'… _**Sanderson… but you can call me Sandy…**_' he smiled; he sat down in front of her… '_**Why are you that shiny color?**_' '_Wow, she's really pretty…_'

'_**Daddy said that because I'm a girl, I'm silver… why are you that yellow color?**_'

'_**Oh… I guess it because I'm a boy… and it's not yellow, it's called gold.**_' Sandy smiled proudly…

Suddenly, the little Silver Star crawled back in to that bag…

'_**Hey, gold ant that bad…**_' Sandy said as he began to crawl into the satchel…

As they both were in the bag now, gold and silver the lights in the bag…

'_**I didn't say that gold was bad… I just don't want my dad to see me… I'm supposed to be home right now…**_'

They both seemed to read the others thoughts as they stopped talking… suddenly; Silver gave a yawn… then Sandy… Silver leaned her head on Sandy's shoulder… '_… This is nice…_' he thought as he let out another yawn… soon the two were asleep…

* * *

"There it is." Stated Kozmotis as he grabbed his satchel… "Goodness, I must be getting old, this bag is much heavier that before…"

The class had ended and the small gold crowd having already left an hour ago…

'_**I hope you are not missing anything Kozz…**_'

"I have reason to believe I actually have _more_ than what I came with…" Kozmotis chuckled as he left the classroom with the teacher…

'_**Excuse me… Mir. Row?**_' an adult golden star came up to them… '_**Oh, Mir. ManSnoozie what seems to be the problem?**_'

'… _**My son wasn't at the circle and I don't know where he is?**_' the father asked…

He had a small bushy mustache and goatee. He looked like a Sinbad actor with the sand suet he had on... he ran a small hand thru his three hair spikes on his head, a worried look on his face…

'_**Well, I didn't notice him leave, I'll have a look around the class…**_' said the teacher as he unlocked the class door and went to look…

Kozmotis looked down at the worried star "I understand how you feel… I have two daughters of my own and one started going to school this year… say, you're the father star from the square a few years back, aren't you?"

The Star looked up at the general… '_**Why yes, I'm the star that was defending my son… you're the soldier that saved our lives… I don't know how to thank you?'**_

"Well… you could tell me your name…"

'_**Nova… Nova**_ _**Phoenix ManSnoozie at your service… Two daughters? I thought your wife had one...**_' he asked…

Kozmotis struggled with the satchel '_my goodness, why is this bag so heavy?_' he thought… as he was about to answer, came out of the class room '_**He's not in the classroom…**_'

'_**Then where could he be?**_' asked Nova…

Kozmotis finally decided to look in he's satchel "… What is my satchel weight down with?"

He gently placed down his bag between the three of them and opened the bag…

: '_**My goodness…**_'

Nova: '_**Well, what do you know…**_?'

The two little stars where asleep and there sand dreams where fused together, a gold fish with silver detail and a… a silver bat with gold detail, golden father wings… they both seem to be in peaceful slumber…

"Hahaha, no wonder my bag was heavy this morning… Nova, I think your son likes my daughter…"

'_**Hehe, yea…!? Wait… back that up, that is one of your daughters?**_'

"That's correct my friend… her names Silver…. I guess your son's name is Sandy?"

The two adults walked out, Nova carrying a sleeping Sandy… and Kozmotis carrying sleeping Silver… both adults laughing it up as the silver and gold dreamsand swirling together…

A sign that the two little stars are matespirits…

* * *

**Wow, I had fun making this chapter… even thou it took me most of the day ^^;**

**The event that happened to me was changed just a little to fit the story… but I will tell you so you are not getting a headache…**

**In the first grade, I got sent to time-out for I-don't-know-what, and the class was going to watch a move that day… behind a fold up wall, I snuck a peek between the boards… and half-way through the movie, the teacher makes me turn towards the wall… note: I am lying on my side. **

**So what is the second option if I can't watch the movie? Take a nap… I had such a good nap, that I slept through the final bell and was the only person left in the class room… my mom and the teacher where standing over me as my mom woke me up… boy, my teacher learned a lesson that day; time-out is like nap time to me :P :3… **

**In any case… I hope you like this chapter and I could use an idea or two… I also will be losing my internet soon so updating will be slow ^^; it will be taken care of soon… **

**Anyway… feel free to leave an idea and I will give you credit in the next chapter :3**

**Also... if someone wants to do the art for this story, please leave me a link to it... or put a copy of the link with your review... :3**


	3. Babysitters and troublemakers

Babysitters and troublemakers…

_**Chapter Summary**_**: Nova is asked to babysit Silver and Sandy for a get together at The Tsar Lunar estate…**

_**Arthur's notes**_**: …**

**I will just get to the story…**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of childhood… I do not make money of this story. I just write (type) this story to relieve stress and to enjoy story making… **

**And to enjoy the reviews I get from all you wonderful readers… **

**Besides… we all know we would foul RotG up if we owned it… **

* * *

"So, you're finally leaving the family... " a ten year old Seraphine said to a nine year old Silver.

In the recent years, Seraphine and Silver would be in constant battle for Kozmotis attention… the whole time Silver thinking it was another game with Seraphine. But after a while, the game soon became more of an on slot of words that hurt… Silver more that Seraphine… Silver didn't just want Kozmotis devotion to herself; she wanted her big sisters attention as well… she wanted their family to be together once more…

Silver looked at Seraphine as she secretly packed a photo of them together in her bag… '_**No. I'm just packing to spend the night at a friend's house…**_' she grabbed her stuffed Reshiram doll that their father got them on one of his travels. She looked at the doll with a smile; it was so realistic to the actual creature from the planet it came from…

She took a quick glance at Seraphine doll, the opposite force of the white dragon, Zekrom… the doll was worn out; its stitching coming undone in places… missing one of its wings and arms… as well as one of its eyes was coming out.

Seraphine notice the glance and walked over to her bed "Here…" she grabbed the black dragon doll and tossed it to Silver "… I don't play with stupid dolls anymore. You can have it…" she twirled in her emerald dress to leave.

Silver gently picked the doll up and looked in Seraphine direction '_**But, dad got this for you… he let you pick first and you got Zekrom because you liked it's pretty red and yellow eyes; they reminded you of dad…**_'

"It's just a doll… besides; I have to get ready to go with _MY_ dad to the Tsar Lunar estate…" Seraphine said as she walked out to get ready.

Silver looked at the poor beat and torn Zekrom doll '_she doesn't mean that, you'll see Zekrom…_' she went to her dresser and retrieved a small sewing kit with all sorts of colors '_… When you are all fix up, she will remember why she picked you._'

Silver gently wrapped up the black dragon doll and placed it and the sewing kit in her overnight bag.

"Now why do you have your sisters doll little one?" Kozmotis said as he entered the children's room, seeing Silver pack Zekrom into the bag.

The nine year old star looked up at him with a surprised look '_**Oh, um… well, it's a secret... so don't tell Seraphine; I'm taking Zekrom with me to fix it up for her…**_'

Ok, that was a lie… but Silver couldn't just tell their dad that Seraphine gave the doll to her.

Kozmotis knew it was a lie, but was touched that the little star was doing this… he had overheard their conversation and was sad that Seraphine would say such things. He was given those dolls from a dragon village on a planet far away; it was in thanks for saving them from the King Fearling…

Much has happen since that day… the day that the King Fearling rampaged thru the square…

He picked her up and held her close "I won't tell Seraphine."

Silver smiled and hugged Kozmotis back '_**Thank-you dad… I want it to be a surprise…**_'

When the little moment was over, Kozmotis looked at Silver and set her on the ground "Ok… are you all packed?"

Silver slung the overnight bag on her back and grabbed up her Reshiram doll '_**All packed...**_' she said, then she asked '_**… Why can't I go with you and Seraphine to the lunar estate?**_'

"Because you're not a real Pitchiner…" stated Seraphine as she stood in the doorway to the room… Silver held the white dragon doll close as Seraphine continued "… Your only hear because dad felt sorry for your real parents who were eaten by the Fearling King…"

"Now Seraphine, that's not true…" he looked to Silver "… I can only bring guests ten and up. It's the rules…"

Silver didn't looked convinced "… well, Sandy is still nine for a couple of months… so he needs someone to hang out with for the night… I heard from his dad that he has quite the doll collection…" Kozmotis smiled.

'_**He does?**_' asked Silver as she looked hopeful…

"Well, that's what I heard."

Silver now had a smile on her face and was a bit jumpy as she was headed for the door '_**Well what are we waiting for dad, let's go!**_' she slipped past Seraphine and was down the stairs waiting for the rest of the family…

Kozmotis looked at Seraphine when he brought her in close "Seraphine… I don't want to be the bad guy here, please be kind to your sister…"

The ten year old huffed and crossed her arms. "Why should I? Why should I be kind to that… that star… why is she need my kindness?"

Kozmotis pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked her in the eyes "… it is a story you're both too young to tell. When you both are older, I will tell you… but for now, please be kind to her… for me…" he asked pleadingly…

Seraphine let out a huff as she looked him in the eyes, apologizing for her behavior "I'm sorry about my temper… I will try not to let it happen again…"

Kozmotis gently lifted her head by her chin "That's my girl; it will be just you, me, and the guest at the estate tonight... OK?"

"Ok…"

Silver watched from the doorway quietly, letting Seraphine have a moment with their dad. She smiled; not because her sister was not angry anymore, but that Seraphine would get to spent time with dad… and she would get to spend time with Sandy…

* * *

Nova flipped thru the pages in one of many cookbooks he had… this would be Silvers first visit to the Mansnoozie house hold and he wanted to make a wonderful dinner for her.

Sandy was in the living room fettling with his dream sand, just learning how to control it. With his fingers he shaped a small goldfish and let it swim in the air… a bright smile on his face.

'_**Dad… DAD! I made my first dream! I MADE MY FIRST DREAM!**_' he exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen, the little sand fish following…

Nova looked at his son as he was shown the little fish '_**That's great son… but it isn't a dream till someone is dreaming it. But it is still impressive that you made your first sand creature…**_' Nova stated as he held the fish in his hands.

Sandy pouted for a few minutes and before he could say a word of protest… the doorbell rang '_**I GOT IT!**_' he called as he ran to the door and opened it…

"Now, what if a fearling was behind this door little one…" Kozmotis stated when the door was opened, standing on the porch with Silver next to him…

'_**I would knock him out.**_' Stated the young star as he rubbed his thumb a crossed his nose and made punching motions with his hands…

"My, aren't you a braved one…"

'_**I plan to be a star pilot… like my dad, so I have to be...**_' Sandy smiled, then he looked to Silver '_**I can't wait to show you around…**_' he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

'_**Whoa… Bye dad, have a good time…**_' Silver called out before she disappeared into the home…

Nova walked up to the door as Sandy pulled Silver up the steps to his room. He looked back to Kozmotis '_**don't worry, she will be safe hear. I guarantee it…**_'

Kozmotis looked down at the adult star "I'm glad to hear that… the King Fearling is still running about, but we are close to capturing it. It should not be long…"

'_**That is good to hear.**_' He smiled '_**You and Seraphine have a good night…**_'

"Thank-you and you be careful… Nine year olds can be a handful…"

* * *

(_Up in Sandy's room…_)

The little Silver Star gazed up at half the wall beside Sandy's bed. The wall was full of stuffed dolls… all looked like they were of the aquatic kind… in a diverse assortment of colors and forms…

'_**Wow, I didn't think you had this many…**_' stated Silver as she looked at them all.

'_**Actually… I have more, I just like the ones that have the type water or look like it is a marine animal…**_' he said as he grabbed one that looked like a killer whale; blue, white, and red stripes with wide fins and a twin ribbon like tail… '_**…**_ _**This one is my most favorite. My dad told me my mom got it for me before I was born…**_' he held the doll close, limp-like… similar to the white dragon Silver held '_**…**_ _**I think it is called 'Ki-oger'…**_'

Silver set down the white dragon doll on the bed and looked at the blue killer whale… it flopped in Sandy grip as he held it out to her ' _**oh, could you hold him for a minute… I want to get you something…**_'

As Silver held the doll, Sandy ran over to a chest and opened it. He leaned his body half way into the box as stuffed creatures were thrown left and right… soon the floor was littered with an assortment of critters big and small, in an array of colors, until… '_**…**_ _**There you are!**_'

He held what he found behind his back and walked back to her. Silver set Kyoger down by her Reshiram…

'_**Ok… close your eyes and hold out your hand…**_'

Silver did as he said and she felt something being placed in her hands.

'_**Now… Open them…**_'

Silver opened her eyes to a doll that had a V shape for ears on its head, a dark orange like its hands and feet. Its fur was pure white and it had a pair of wings on the rear-end… '_**… What is it?**_' she asked in aw…

'_**I honestly don't know… but it is a pyro type and I thought it would be… um… a good gift…**_' Sandy was a blushing a bit as he said all that. '_**…**_ _**Oh, and it is a rare color if I remember right…**_'

Silver looked back at the little critter in her hands as she smiled '_**… Thank-you Sandy, he's adorable.**_' She then remembered something '_**Oh, I almost forgot… I have to fix my sisters doll!**_'

Sandy smiled when she said it was adorable, but he then got an inquisitive look '_**… Your sisters doll?**_'

'_**Yea, she had one to…**_' she took the doll out '_**…**_ _**but it looks like it is missing some parts… I might have to improvise…**_'

Sandy looked at the poor doll, reminded of a couple of Ice covered looking dinosaurs he had… he looked around for the two identical t-rex creatures on the floor… one near the wall by his bed and the other near the far wall. He went to fetch the one near the bed…

Silver watched Sandy run around his room to stop by his bed and grabbed an odd looking dragon with one short wing and one large wing (both made of ice), short arms, and half a tail… '_**…**_ _**What's the matter with it? Did someone rip it apart too…?**_'

'_**No… this is how I got it… but it looks like it is missing some parts, maybe you could fix them both up with the parts you have…**_'

She gave it a good Look over as he sat down next to her '_**…**_ _**hmm, I'll see what I can do…**_' she got her sewing kit out and set it beside the torn doll '_**…**_ _**would you mind being my nurse for the operation?**_'

Sandy looked at her and smiled '_**I would be honored to Doctor Silver…**_'

* * *

Nova had been working on dinner for what felt like forever, but he looked at what he had… it wasn't the most fanciest dinner he made, but it was a meal none the less…

'_**Now… to get the children down for supper…**_'

He made his way up the stairs and to Sandy's room…

As he opened the door he saw that the floor was littered with stuffed creatures, and in the center of the mess was Sandy and Silver finishing on a black, ice blue, and gray monster doll…

The two said stars looked up from their work to find Sandy's dad at the door…

'_**Oh, um… Dinner is ready… anyone hungry?**_'

At that moment, Sandy's stomach growled. Sandy looked at his stomach as did Silver when her stomach rumbled as well…

'_**Well… I guess you both are… how about a brake…**_' Nova smiled as the two little stars got up to eat…

* * *

After dinner, Nova leaned back in his chair and gave his stomach a pat…

'_**So… how was it?**_' asked Nova as they finished dinner…

Two little stars had smiles on their faces as the two looked at him…

'… _**From the look on your faces, it must have been good?**_'

They both nodded.

'_**That's good. Now, I will give you a couple of hours before bed… so that means two hours of playtime.**_' He said as the two little smiling stars ran out the dining room and up the stairs '_**… I'll be up in two hours to check up on you…**_'

Nova heard Sandy's door open and close…

He chuckled as he head for the living room to sit in his chair…

'… _**A good time to catch up on my reading…**_' he said as he grabbed a book from the side table and turned a lite on to read…

* * *

As Silver and Sandy entered the room, they looked at the mess they made…

'… _**So… should we clean up Sandy?**_' asked Silver as she picks up a few stuffed creatures.

'_**Yea… the sooner we get this cleaned up the better…**_' Sandy said as he helped to pick up the stuffed creatures…

As soon as the stuffed creatures where back in the box, the two little stares looked at the creation in the center of the room… They sat in front of it, thinking of what to do next.

'… _**You know… I have another of those broken dragons… and a Reshiram… maybe your sister would like a white dragon too…**_' asked Sandy as he grabbed another Ice covered dragon and a white dragon…

'… _**Maybe, maybe she would…**_' she smiled as she grabbed her needle and thread…

* * *

As the two little stars worked on the second dragon, a dark figure watched from the shadows… eyeing the little silver star…

As the two stars finished with the stuffed toy, the dark figure sent a tendril of black sand… its red eyes gleam with a dark thought…

'… _**Twinkle… twinkle… little… star…**_' he grinned as the black sand worked its magic '_**… how I wonder… what you are… You dream of sweets… and fluffy things… soon to be nightmares… and scary things… hehe…**_'

* * *

'_**And… finished.**_' Stated Silver as she looked at the two stuffed dragons…

Sense both the black and white dragons where opposing forces, she made the now white, ice blue, and gray dragon with its ice arm on the right, were the black dragon had the ice arm on the left…

They both failed to see the black sand work its way around their heads…

She stifled a yawn as her vision began to bluer… '_**… Sandy... *yawn*… are you *yawn* using… your… dream…**_' she looked to Sandy, who was already asleep… he had grabbed the white ice dragon and was clinging to it like a life line, a nightmare forming over his head as he whimpered and cried… Silver's eyes widened as she begun to realize… he was having a nightmare…

'… _**sand…**_' Silver had never seen a nightmare, but as she began to lose consciousness… she grabbed for the black ice dragon and tried to fight sleep…

As she fell into slumber, she saw a dark figure… emerge from the shadows…

* * *

Nova looked from his book to the grandfather clock in the corner. '_**…**_ _**they still have thirty minutes left to play… and it is to quiet…**_'

He marked where he stopped in his book and got up from his seat '_**…**_ _**I better see what they are up to…**_'

He walked up the steps, thinking of what was going on in Sandy's room…

'… _**maybe they tired themselves out already…**_'

As his head reached over the top step, he noticed a shadow move under Sandy's door… an unusual shadow… and black sand.

He knew what black sand meant…

His thoughts when into 'protect' mode at the site of the black sand… he made his weapon of choice from dream sand, a long sword in one hand and a short sword in the other…

He walked up to the bedroom door and opened it…

He was greatly surprised at what he saw…

The room was covered in black sand… wall to wall… moving as if it was alive. And huddled in the center of the room was Sandy, asleep… and having a nightmare… but no sign of the little Silver Star…

'… _Where's Silver?_'

As he ran over to his son, the black sand slithered away from his feet… he kneeled by Sandy and waved his hand over the nightmare, changing it to a dream.

'_**Aww… isn't that SWEET…**_' a voice boomed form no ware… '_**… a father and his SON…**_' stressing the words '_sweet_' and '_son_'…

The sand moved as a dark figure emerged from the shadows… he stood twice the size of Kozmotis with long spinally fingers, and in his hands was Silver… curled in on herself and the stuffed dragon in a fit of fear and doubt…

Nova grits his teeth as he looked at the figure… stepping between the fearling king and his son…

'… _**What are you doing here?**_' he tightens his grip on his sand swords…

The fearling kings dragon head tilted to the side as Nova asked, his red eyes studying the aged star…

'… _**oh… I was just… keeping my eye on the children…**_' he said as he extended his claw that held the frighten, sleeping Silver Star… '_**…**_ _**After all, they are quite fragile little things…**_'

Nova looked to the sleeping star… and grinned.

'… _**You don't know much about stars do you…**_'

The dark creature looked at the old star, only to miss the quick movements of Nova as he flicked his wrists… cutting the creatures hand off…

The Fearling King screamed and gripped at his missing hand… the little Silver Star landing in Nova's hands.

Nova turned to look at Sandy '_**Sorry for this son…**_' he kicked Sandy and tossed Silver out of the room… surprisingly both failed to wake up at the ruff toss out of the room…

Nova then created a sand whip to close the door… he turn to the beast…

'_**Grrraaaa… you… I will make you suffer for that!**_' Screeched the fearling king, his hand growing back thanks to the black sand…

'_**Aww, what are you gripping about… your hand grew back, didn't it…**_' said Nova playfully as he recreated his two swords… keeping his eyes on the monster…

'_**Ggggrrrrraaaaa!**_' the creature screamed as he charged the star…

Nova was fast and nimble as he dogged the attack and landed on Sandy's bed… the stuffed creatures falling to the floor and swatted under the bed by the beasts ribbon like tail…

The fearlings dragon head slammed into the floor… it was quite comical site to see…

Nova decided to press his luck. '_**Wasn't the fearling king supposed to induce fear? Ha… You are a laugh!**_'

The red eyed fearling jumped from the floor to the bed, just missing the expert star polit.

Nova jumped from the bed to the floor and quickly turn to face the fearling…

'_**Whats the matter… lost your tongue?**_'

The king fearling kept his eyes on the taunting star, searching for an opportune moment to strike… As they kept their eyes lock, the monster snaked his ribbon like tail just to the right of the star… The beast growled as he slowly made his way from the bed to the floor, crawling on all four limbs…Nova kept his eyes on the monster… just noting out of his peripheral vision the tail as it hardens…

Nova gasped as he quickly dogged the tail strike… but his right eye was unfortunate…

The white in his eye changed to black and the bright green dulled as he lost site in that eye.

'_**Not laughing now are you… you fat pungent star!**_' Mocked the creature…

After a moment to get steady, Nova then looked back at the creature… his long sword changing to a whip… '_**An eye for an eye…**_'

With a quick flick of the wrist, he struck across the fearlings left eye… red changed to gold…

'_**GGGGAAAAAAA!**_' it screamed as it clutched its eye…

They stare each other down…

'…' the fearling king snapped his claw like fingers and the black sand in the room scattered into the dark…

'… _**I must admit… you are a formidable opponent.**_' His tail knocked over the only light in the room '_**…But I must be on my way…**_' he soon disappeared…

Nova didn't let his guard down till he heard a frantic knock at the door… '_**Dad… DAD! DAD… ARE YOU OK?!**_' it was Sandy…

As Nova opened the door, Sandy had a worried look on his face as he saw his dad's eye injury… '_**DAD… YOU'RE EYE!**_'

'_**I'm ok Sandy… how is Silver?**_' Nova was exhausted; black sand has been known to drain the energy of stars…

Sandy walked over to Silver as she still had black sand swirling over her head. '_**I-Is she having a nightmare?**_'

Nova saw that Silver's nightmare was not taking any true form… a bad sign. She may not show it, but she obviously had strong fears… and Nova was too weak to change it to a dream…

'_**Sandy… I need you to do me a favor…**_'

Sandy asked without taking his eyes off Silver '_**What is it?**_'

Nova placed a hand on Sandy's shoulder '_**I need you to change her nightmare into a dream…**_'

Sandy's eyes went wide as his father said that… he looked to Nova '_**But… but dad, how can I change it?**_'

'_**Just… just think happy thoughts…**_' He could see the fear in his son's eyes '_**… Now don't tell me you're afraid to make a dream… this is your chance…**_'

'_**But dad…**_'

'_**Do it for Silver…**_'

Sandy looked to Silver as she was still in a fitful nightmare… he put his hands wrist deep in the black sand… Sandy fought to change the nightmare into a dream…

It took time, but Sandy was able to change it to a dream…

'_**That-a-boy Sandy… you made your first dream…**_' Nova stated as he looked to Sandy, only to find him asleep himself.

Nova looked at the two little stars as they slumbered, refusing to leave them till Kozmotis returned…

* * *

Kozmotis waked up the front steps as he neared the front door. He gave it a light knock…

'It's open' was the sound he heard as he opened the door…

"Nova… It's me, Kozmotis… I'm here to pick up Silver… Nova?"

'_**Up the steps…**_'

As Kozmotis climbed said steps… as his head reached over the top… he saw Nova leaning agents the wall… his right eye closed with a black scar…

Kozmotis was shocked and hurried up the rest of the steps "Nova! Your eye... what happened?"

'_**I'm fine… the children are too.**_' Nova grabbed his arm '_**… Kozmotis, it was the fearling king… I don't know why… but he was here. I …I gave a good wallop…**_' Nova chuckled…

Kozmotis looked to Silver and Sandy, both still asleep.

He looked to Nova "I'm going to get help… will you be alright?"

'_**I'll be fine… I've been fine for the past few hours… I just need to rest is all…**_'

"Ok… Ok… but I want you and Sandy to stay at my place… I can't have you attacked while you're recuperating…"

'_**Fine… that's fine...**_' Nova said as he closed his eyes…

* * *

**Not my best chapter, but defiantly my longest… **

**I'm sorry it to so long to make and post, I'm kind of losing steam on this story… but I will finish it… **

**I just have a lot of stuff to deal with in reality right now… :P**

**If you want to know what some of the dolls are in the story, leave a review and I will reply asap...**


End file.
